the_cross_over_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset
Prince Sunset Caelum Eridanus, aka Sunset, Lovelin's main/secondary character. He is a cat-nomad hybrid, and his twin sister is Sunrise. He is in a romantic relationship with Liechtenstein, a ship known as "Sunsetstein". Lovelin claimed him on page 1 of the third cross-over. Appearance Sunset is a thin, fluffy cat-nomad hybrid. He has his father's shape, but also has his mother's color scheme as a baby, resulting in a girly appearance then. Now, Sunset is orange, with the exception of his ears, which are reddening, and his horn and chest, which are still green. His eyes have turned navy, making him look considerably less girly. Sunset also owns a peach nose slightly bigger than his sister's, and doesn't have whiskers or a tail. He also wore a sky blue hat looking identical to his father's aside from color. On the band wrapped over the base of the hat, his literal star pendant, Chartreuse, usually sat. He later burned the hat. Personality Sunset is a shy, repressed, anti-social, quiet and gloomy child, completely unlike his parents and twin sister. He likes to be alone. He also has very low self-esteem, due to his girly appearance, lack of confidence, his sister developing all of the necessary magical skills before him, and the larger amount of attention his sister gets than him, causing him to feel neglected, worthless, lonely and unloved. His sorrowful emotions soon evolve into depression, which worsens gradually throughout the roleplay, leading him to be currently insane. He believes his life was a mistake and is also suicidal. He is a bit of a psychopath like his father, and enjoys killing dragons and other creatures, and cuts himself. Relationships Sunrise Sunrise is Sunset's sister and he loves her very much, but runs away from his family once he notices that Sunrise is praised and given more attention than him. He starts believing that Sunrise is better than him, and that Sunrise was the only child his parents and their friends ever wanted. This causes him to run out into space with nothing but his father's hat (in order to help him survive in space) and act hostile towards his parents once they locate him. However, his father and the ghost of Vitruvius convince him to come back home. However, he still hasn't recovered from this situation as of yet, as he still believes Sunrise is more important than him. He is jealous of all the attention she gets, whether the said attention is positive or negative. He hated her and plotted to kill her for a while, until she breaks down due to her attempts to please him having failed. He was able to talk it out with her and they were able to reconcile. He still has negative feelings toward her, and will never truly love her at all. Instead, he is more neutral. He still swears and calls her names, but doesn't attempt to murder her anymore. Wander Wander was Sunset's father and they seemed to tolerate each other's company well, despite hating each other. Due to both having unstable minds, they related to each other a lot. They often taunted and scared Sunrise about her being under Little Bits' control together. However, Sunset is worried about Wander's negative influence on the people he loves, and threw Wander into a mental institution for a while until Chartreuse and Phoenix convinced him to open the portal to the institution and let UniKitty get Wander out. Sunset and Sunrise attempt to murder Wander later, believing that he was hurting UniKitty, and ultimately succeed in murdering him. In retaliation, the ghost of Wander haunts the twins, and gives Sunset frightening hallucinations. Sunset hates Wander with all of his heart and wants to exorcise the ghost more than anything to protect UniKitty. Liechtenstein Sunset loves Liechtenstein very much and believes she is the only person who really cares about him. She is able to calm him down most of the time when he is upset, and is able to bring out a happier side of him. Backstory Sunset and Sunrise were both born to Wander and UniKitty on page 6 of the third cross-over. Trivia * Sunset has hyperacusis, oversensitivity of the ears. * His fur is the opposite of Sunrise's fur. He has heat-radiating fur like his father, while his sister's fur radiates coldness. * Sunset is responsible for raising the moon every night, and creating stars and constellations. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists